I Miss It Too
by TheCoolestCucumber
Summary: Pearl and Lapis both miss Homeworld. Pearl and Lapis become friends. They're both here for... maybe not the best of reasons, and they both have no way to get home. And they're both believin' in Steven. Short One-Shot about two of my faves finally getting along.


**Lmao I'm still alive. I'm realizing that there's a reason I prefer to write one-shots, haha. Anyway, here's a thing I wrote. It's an AU (or maybe, in the future, not?!) in which Lapis has joined the CGs after unfusing with Jasper because 1. She has no other Gem contacts that aren't, you know, Jasper and Peridot, and 2. Lapis "Why won't you just let me do this for you!" Lazuli, who loves Steven, would most definitely help him/join the CGs in his best interest.**

Pearl and Lapis are sitting in the living room, not talking, in fact, not doing anything at all. Steven is out with Connie, doing who knows what, while Garnet took Amethyst out somewhere to show her something, that was, apparently, irrelevant to Pearl.

She wonders if Garnet really has forgiven her.

She wonders so much now, it really is a curse. She wonders what life would be like if she no longer wondered. She wonders what Rose would think of her now.

Meanwhile, Lapis is staring up at the ceiling, wondering. Wishing she'd been let out of that mirror ages ago. Enough ages ago to where she'd still be welcome. She wonders if they've replaced her with a newer, better Lapis Lazuli. Or maybe there are no more. She is unique, after all.

She just wants to go back, to go home. But Yellow Diamond doesn't want her for anything but as Peridot's informant, and when she ran out of information…

She feels a strange sensation, as if someone is staring at her, and she knows that the Pearl must be. She doesn't look away.

"What?" she asks accusatorily.

"I miss it too."

"What?"

"Homeworld, space, all of it. I want to… I used to want to go back."

"What?" now she's looking back at Pearl. "You fought wars for this place, I know you did."

"I do… love Earth… I suppose. It's nothing like Homeworld."

"Then why did you stay?"

"I did it for Rose…"

"Rose Quartz?"

"Yes."

"You loved her?"

"Yes."

"You miss her?"

"I- yes. But I don't want to see her again."

"What? Why?"

"She can't exist with Steven. They can't exist together. And I wouldn't give up Steven for the galaxy."

"Because of Rose Quartz?"

"Because of Steven."

"Pearl… why are you telling me this?"

"I-I just wanted you to know… you're not alone. Here. On Earth. I know that we shouldn't have assumed you were… irreparable in there… and I'm sorry. From all of us. I wanted you to know that… you can want to go back but still find things on Earth lovable."

"Like Steven?"

"Like Steven."

They sit again in silence, thinking about nothing and everything all at once.

"Lapis?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have to like us."

"I don't."

"But we want to help you."

"Right."

"We can't get you back to Homeworld-"

"Oh, I'm well aware, Pearl."

"But we're trying to find things that make us happy here."

"Like Steven?"

"Like Steven."

"Mm."

"But other things too."

"Yeah? What good is there on this miserable planet, Pearl? What's so much better than home?"

"I-"

"You can't fix this."

"…"

"And there's nothing you can do to fix it or make it better or make me happy."

"…"

"But thank you for trying, Pearl."

"What?"

"Thank you. I guess."

"Oh, I… anytime, Lapis."

"If I have to stay here, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a friend. Who understands."

She smiles at Pearl, and sticks out her hand.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Pearl says, grabbing Lapis' hand, and they twirl around and dance for just a moment, until their gems glow and their bodies start to morph into one. Seconds later, Neither Pearl nor Lapis is there, but Turquoise, a gem with light blue skin, short greenish hair, and two grey eyes. She observes her body, having never existed before this moment, and feels nervous, while simultaneously empowered and strong. She hears a soft squeak and before she can place the sound.

"Pea-GIANT WOMAN!"

Lapis and Pearl fall to the ground.

"Hello, Steven," says Pearl sheepishly. "Glad to see you're home. Did you have fun with Connie?"

 **That's it. It's short, it's cuteish, I like it. I see it as platonic but I mean I think it could also be pre-LaPearl… or Pearlapis? I don't know… Lapis x Pearl. Have a lovely day! :)**

 **~OM**


End file.
